


Shameless Prompt

by avatarbabe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatarbabe/pseuds/avatarbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steamy evening Korrasami sexytime. </p><p>I got the idea from a fanart I saw on tumblr. </p><p>CAUTION NSFW: http://shamelesslydrawingin.tumblr.com/image/128724078123</p><p>Art credit goes to shamelesslydrawingin.tumblr.com</p><p>Dear Artist: If you see this, thank you for your inspiration, if you would like me to remove your link or credit you can get me @ avatarbabe.tumblr.com. I couldn't find a way to reach you about this. Thank you again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> There is an alternate ending in the note at the bottom, just for you ;)

Korra sat serenely in a sumptuous bed; it’s pink sheets clung to her skin as she rested her back against the soft pillows. She occupied a single side, her head tilted against the wooden headboard, with eyes staring up at the ceiling in a dreamy expression. A distant sound of running water, cascaded in the background.  
Korra interlocked her fingers behind her head, creating a cushion between her skull and the wood. A small smile caressed her face at the thoughts that skittered across her mind. She was so very happy with the way things had been going. After all the weight of her grief had lifted she was now free to feel content with her beloved.  
As her thoughts turned to Asami, one of Korra’s hands drifted lazily to the side of the bed where Asami’s head rested every night. Korra’s thumb caressed the fabric of Asami’s pillow unconsciously, as if her head was actually there for her to stroke. So lost in her thoughts Korra failed to notice the absence of the previous water ambience. Her tender thoughts for Asami trickled through her mind as she closed her eyes imagining her beautiful feminine form accompanied by a radiant smile. She had not but to open her eyes to witness her daydream come true.  
Asami was standing at the foot of their bed, having just exited the shower. She was towel drying her hair in all her ivory glory. Korra took in the sight of her girlfriend; her fantasies had nothing on reality. 

“Why are are you smiling at me like that?” Asami raised an eyebrow at Korra.

“Oh. I was smiling?” Korra’s grin turned devilish for a moment, and she held out her hand to Asami.

Asami’s expression softened with a chuckle and she made her way over to Korra’s side of the bed. Asami pulled the blankets off of Korra, exposing her warm dark skin for only a moment, before climbing into bed with her back against Korra’s chest. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami’s middle pulling them closer together. Asami folded her hands on top of Korra’s. The touch of Asami’s cold and recently showered skin on her own, gave Korra goosebumps. 

“Sorry, my hair is still a bit wet,” Asami said softly.

“It smells nice,” Korra murmured back, taking in the clean fragrance.

Asami relaxed into Korra’s body at this. Korra felt as though Asami was sinking into her very being. Korra’s breath deepened with her content, aided by the scent of Asami’s lavender shampoo. Korra’s chest slowly rose into Asami’s back with every inhale; and Asami’s back pressed onto Korra’s stomach with her exhales.  
Asami began trailing her fingers across Korra’s forearm in an affectionate manner. Korra hummed her approval into Asami’s hair. The gentle, dancing grazes lengthened down Korra’s arm to reach her hand. Asami intertwined their fingers and began to thumb Korra’s hand sweetly. Korra gave a gratifying sigh through her nose, onto Asami’s neck.  
Asami had taken to admiring Korra’s hand, rubbing her thumb over the knuckles and finger joints. The sensations were slight yet profound. Asami’s attention to Korra’s detail was pleasurable in the most charming way.  
Asami gradually lifted Korra’s hand in her own and trailed her fingers up Korra’s thigh. The charming pace Asami had set, transitioned ever so slightly. Korra laced her free hand into Asami’s free hand. Korra’s grip was light yet encouraging. Asami continued to rub Korra’s thigh; her fingers making their way further and further up Korra’s leg with each stroke.  
Asami took Korra’s hand, and for another change of pace, began to run Korra’s fingers across the soft, ivory skin of her own thigh. Korra let Asami lead, only closing onto the still hand firmer as a sign of reassurance. Asami led Korra’s hand to the top of her inner thigh and lifted her hand off of it. Korra waited. 

“A very chivalrous, Avatar,” Asami commented in low steamy tones.

Korra replied by rubbing Asami’s thigh with her thumb slightly, and Asami laughed. Being the cause of her laughter, was more than enough for Korra. Asami gripped Korra’s thigh with a strength that caused Korra’s breath to hitch and her chest to flutter. 

“You don’t need to be chivalrous with me tonight Korra.”

“Why.. what ever do you mean?” Korra enticed.

Asami squeezed Korra’s thigh again with a little bit of claw this time. Korra couldn’t help but let out a short squeak of pleasure.

“Sounds like you know exactly what I mean,” Asami replied with a hint of a smile in her voice.

“Perhaps the lady could show me once more,” Korra persisted.

After a moment of deliberation Asami replied, “Mayhaps the lady will show you once more.”

Asami took Korra’s hand from her thigh and griped a mocha index finger. She placed the finger on her own stomach and trailed it down under the covers to her sex. Korra’s eyes widened as she watched Asami guiding her finger underneath the pink sheets. The cloth acted as a blinder, so Korra could only feel where she was being led. Asami brushed the tip of Korra’s index finger across a small round gland, and began to swirl it around. A blush bloomed across Asami’s face. The rising and falling of the pink sheets and the firm hold of Asami’s hand underneath aroused Korra. Asami unlaced her other hand from Korra’s grip, while still masterfully masturbating with her girlfriends fingers, and placed the extra hand on her abdomen. 

“Hold on tight Korra, I’m taking you for a spin,” Asami said with hindered breath

“Asami, we both know I’m the wild driver here.” 

Korra pressed more firmly in her circular movements. Asami moaned with pleasure, only goading Korra to stomp on the gas pedal. Korra sat up to pull Asami closer, causing the bed covers to slip off. The increased pressure from Korra’s hand on her abdomen sent a new rush of pleasure through Asami’s core. Korra dipped a finger into Asami and after feeling just how wet she was, dove right in without a second thought, but not without a second finger. Asami threw her hands down on the outside of Korra’s thighs and gripped the bed sheets. With each thrust Asami deliver an ever louder moan. The pressure building inside of Asami was audible in her vocals. Korra had been so content with laughter, but now the lust for her lover’s climax was all she could feel. Asami began to rock her hips hoping to force Korra deeper, but Korra used her forearm to hold her still lifting her slightly to allow herself access for deeper penetration. Asami found one of Korra’s thighs and dug her grip into it. If Korra wanted to play rough, Asami would play rough. Korra moaned into Asami’s ear, and Asami sighed out Korra’s name. At this Korra pressed the base of her palm into Asami’s clitoris and pubic bone. Asami was at the very edge, when Korra gave a little kiss to Asami’s ear and whispered three little words. Korra achieved what she wanted. The sound of Asami’s sighs of sweetness and pleasure flooded her with endorphins and love, Asami was feeling quite the same. Asami turned back to kiss Korra sweetly. Finally their lips parted

“Good thing I was wearing a seat belt.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Alternate Ending~~
> 
>  
> 
> "Looks like you had some car trouble. Good thing the Police are here," said Korra.


End file.
